1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to firearms and particularly to a recoil reducing device for use with shoulder-fired firearms.
2. The Prior Art
The provision of inertia-type recoil reducers has been previously suggested but such previous devices have generally embodied a cylinder slidably mounting a spring-loaded weight or piston, such as the devices disclosed in R. L. Shockey U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,686; S. C. Baker U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,889; J. B. Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,405; F. Wesemann U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,470; and I. D. Vironda U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,589. R. E. Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,515 discloses an anti-recoil device for guns comprising a single chamber cylinder inserted in the stock from its butt end and partly filled with mercury so as to utilize the impingement of the mercury against the forward wall of the cylinder during recoil, due to inertia of the mercury to dampen recoil.